OVS1E3 A Jolt from the Past
Plot After the grand opening of Mr. Smoothy in Bellwood, a Megawhatt is causing trouble. Stinkfly flies inside and slimes it to the wall. It blasts smoothies at him, knocking him away and turning him into young Ben. Ben is disgusted by the smoothies. He chases the Megawhatt outside and catches it, but it duplicates itself. Before long, Ben is surrounded by hundreds of Megawhatts. Ben wonders what to do about the Megawhatts. He gets an idea and turns into Feedback. Feedback absorbs the energy out of the Megawhatts, which causes them to drop to the ground, asleep. Max and Gwen arrive in the Rustbucket and begin rolling them up in blankets. Five years later, teen Ben arrives at the Plumber base to find an irate Max and Rook waiting for him. Ben says that he was saving the universe, but Max sees a smoothie and walks away. Rook shows Ben his truck, the Proto-TRUK, a lame-looking plumbing truck that can turn into a cool spaceship. Ben is impressed. Ben and Rook get in and drive away. Rook says that he hopes the real Ben 10 lives up to the legends. They decide to go on patrol, with all of the alien criminals being scared straight as soon as they see Ben activate the Omnitrix. Ben is bored with the patrol, noting a normal kid, Corvo, with a cell phone. Rook notices that the phone is alien and shouldn't work on Earth. Ben and Rook decide to follow him. He ses and attacks them before fleeing. Ben chases him. He tries to go Big Chill but gets Heatblast. Rook chases Corvo in the Proto-TRUK while Heatblast flies after him. Corvo shoots at Heatblast and drives away. Heatblast melts his tire, stopping his car, before turning into Ben. Rook tackles and cuffs Corvo. Rook notices a weird sound coming from Corvo's engine and they investigate. A Megawhatt breaks out of it and frees a friend in Corvo's backpack. Ben is surprised to see them. The Megawhatts celebrate their freedom, zapping Corvo and Rook. Then, they fly away. Ben and Rook pursue and Corvo flees. Rook grapples onto a building to scout for the Megawhatts. Ben chases them and tries to go XLR8, instead getting Clockwork. Clockwork chases the Megawhatts, having some difficulty due to his size. The Megawhatts allow Clockwork to keep with them, pausing to wait for him. Clockwork notices. They arrive at a building where Rook catches up and Clockwork turns into a sick Ben. Ben says that the Megawhatts wanted him to keep up with them. They enter the building to see a machine powered by dozens of captive Megawhatts. Ben is shocked. Thugs arrive and capture the Megawhatts Ben was chasing. Another one attacks Ben and Rook, catching them in an electricity bubble. The leader, Fistrick, arrives with Corvo, who is not amused to see Ben and Rook. Ben realizes that they steal alien tech and charge it with the Megawhatts, then sell it. Rook disables the electricity bubble and Ben turns into Bloxx. Bloxx and Rook battle the thugs, defeating two of them easily. Bloxx turns into Ben. Fistrick runs off. Rook disables Corvo and he and Ben chase Fistrick. Fistrick emerges in a giant robot suit powered by six Megawhatts. He attacks Ben and Rook. Fistrick attacks Ben and Rook. They run for cover. Ben tells Rook to try to not hit the Megawhatts. He tries to turn into Four Arms but gets Gravattack, a rocky giant. Fistrick knocks Gravattack outside and attacks him. Gravattack, fighting back, discovers his gravity powers. He uses them to toss Fistrick around. Rook arrives and tries to free a Megawhatt. One Megawhatt escapes before Fistrick shoots Rook away and tosses Gravattack when he tries to help. He starts punching Gravattack, but Rook, operating a crane, knocks him away. Rook tells Gravattack to keep Fistrick still so he can free the Megawhatts. Gravattack pins Fistrick down, destroying the pier they're on in the process. The suit gets soaked before Gravattack pulls it out. Rook fires at it with his Proto-Tool, freeing the remaining Megawhatts and disabling the suit. Fistrick fires missiles at Gravattack with his last remaining power. Gravattack traps them in orbit and sucks Fistrick in as well, turning into a small planetoid in the process. He flings Fistrick away and shoots the missiles at him, destroying the suit and defeating Fistrick, before turning into Ben. The Plumbers arrive, arrest the gang, and free the Megawhatts, who are going to help power Undertown. Rook says that they should go for smoothies, but Ben wants chili fries instead, disappointing Rook. Impact *Ben turns into Gravattack for the first time. *Young Ben turns into Stinkfly for the first time in Omniverse. *Teen Ben turns into Heatblast and Clockwork for the first time in Omniverse. *Young Gwen and the Megawhatts are introduced in Omniverse. *Fistrick and Corvo are introduced. *The Proto-TRUK is introduced. Stinkfly OV I.PNG|Young Stinkfly|link=Stinkfly Heatblast OV I.png|Teen Heatblast|link=Heatblast Clockwork OV.png|Clockwork|link=Clockwork Gravattack.png|Gravattack|link=Gravattack Characters Characters *Megawhatts *Young Ben *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Alien Crooks *Corvo *Thugs *Fistrick Aliens *Stinkfly (Young Ben) *Feedback (Young Ben) *Heatblast *Clockwork *Bloxx *Gravattack Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns